1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a variable capacity scroll compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a scroll compressor refers to an apparatus to compress refrigerant by a relative motion by combining a fixed scroll and an orbiting scroll both of which have a wrap in a shape of a screw. The scroll compressor is more efficient, has less vibration, is quieter, compact, and lighter in comparison with a reciprocating compressor and a rotary compressor, and thus the scroll compressor is widely used for refrigeration cycle apparatuses.
A compressor of an air conditioner is typically configured to have a cooling capacity in consideration with the maximum cooling capacity. However, the cooling capacity may vary according to an ambient temperature and the compressor may be often driven when a cooling load is lower than the maximum cooling capacity.
As mentioned above, when the compressor is driven in a state in which a load is lower than the maximum cooling load, a cooling capacity of the compressor may be larger than a load and thus the compressor may be required to perform on/off driving properly. Therefore the consumption of electricity may be increased and the efficiency may be reduced.
To relieve those difficulties, a compressor having a variable capacity structure may be used. The variable capacity structure of the compressor may include a structure configured to adjust a torque by using an inverter motor and a structure configured to bypass refrigerant of a discharge unit and a suction unit. However, the structure having an inverter motor may have limitations in reducing a speed due to a leakage and a difficulty in supplying oil at a low speed rotation, and the bypass structure may have a complexity in assembling and controlling, and thus a reliability may be reduced.